


Another Reason To Faint

by SoManyFandoms



Category: Sleepy Hollow (1999)
Genre: Arachnophobia, Fainting, Ichabod does one of the things he does best, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 18:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7944148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoManyFandoms/pseuds/SoManyFandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Horseman finds out Ichabod is afraid of spiders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Reason To Faint

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cold_Creature](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Creature/gifts).



> Written on the 29th December 2009.
> 
> Dedicated to my friend Cold_Creature, who suggested the second spider, and so made this fic a quarter longer than it was.
> 
> And the Tree of the Dead should be a character in more stories, this is only the second time it's been tagged :(

The Tree reared above them, its branches stretching into the sky. Ichabod stood by the roots, watching the Horseman as he ran a hand over Daredevil’s flank, talking softly to the horse. Ichabod had once jokingly said that the Horseman loved Daredevil more than he did Ichabod. The Horseman had smiled, then before Ichabod had known what was happening, swept him up and onto Daredevil’s back, vaulting up behind him.

“You don’t know the half of it.” They had shared a kiss, and then gone riding through the Western Woods.

Smiling, Ichabod leaned against the Tree and then shrieked, jumping up to the safety of the branches. The Horseman turned to find his lover sitting on a branch and a spider on the ground.

“Are you afraid of spiders?” The puzzled Horseman looked at the creature.

“Yes. Get it away!” The now smiling Horseman commanded the spider to leave, and they both watched it climb up another tree and disappear. The Horseman walked over to the Tree and reached up a hand, to which Ichabod reached down.

“Thank you.”

Attending to his horse again, it wasn’t long before another shriek was heard. Wondering why today of all days creatures decided to turn up, when this part of the Woods was usually deader then a graveyard, the Horseman turned.

The branches had tightened and extended to his lover’s torso and arms, who sat slumped on the branch in a dead faint. There was the spider, crawling away as fast as it could. The Horseman sighed and strode to the Tree, which released Ichabod. Catching Ichabod in his arms, the Horseman sat next to Daredevil to await his lover’s return to this world.


End file.
